baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Stomach Care
Baby Hazel Stomach Care is the twenty third game of the series. Characters *Baby Hazel *Baby Hazel's mother *Honey Bunny *Doctor Description Instructions Oh no. Baby Hazel has a stomach ache. She is feeling weak due to frequent potty trips. Mom is also tensed looking for best way to treat her. Give your moral support to Baby Hazel during her illness. Take her for medical checkup and follow doctor's advice. She deserves lots of love and care at this moment. Feed her easily digestible food and give lots of liquid content to combat dehydration. Pay attention to all her needs and try keeping her cheerful by playing with her. Level 1 It's breakfast time but it seems Baby Hazel can't wait till food is ready. Oops.. She has picked up peanuts for the breakfast. Let us see what happens next. Level 2 On no.. Baby Hazel is not well. Stomach ache and frequent pooping made her weak. Play with Baby Hazel and comfort her while her mom gets ready to take her to the doctor. Level 3 Good that Baby Hazel has reached the clinic. Can you be with her and make her feel comfortable while the doctor diagnose the problem. Divert her mind towards toys if she gets upset with the doctor's treatment. Level 4 Baby Hazel needs to take medicines before going to sleep. Give her liquid followed by medicines. Also read her a story and put her to bed with lots of love and affection. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Having Breakfast Baby Hazel, her mom and Honey Bunny were seen in the kitchen. Baby Hazel will drink milk, feed carrot to Honey Bunny. She didn't eat the apple. When her mom was cooking, Baby Hazel took the jar of peanuts away and went to her bedroom and ate them. When Baby Hazel was playing, she had stomach ache. After a while, she gave up and just drank water. However, that gave her a stomach ache too. Level 2 - Having stomach ache Baby Hazel's mom and Baby Hazel were seen at Baby Hazel's bedroom. Baby Hazel's mother patted Baby Hazel while worried. As a result, she called the doctor. Baby Hazel cried because of stomach pain. You need to calm her down and give her kisses. She drank some water and played for a while. She felt sleepy and fell asleep but woke up because of stomach ache. You need to drag Baby Hazel to the bathroom and then help her fall asleep. Level 3 - Visiting the doctor Baby Hazel was in pain when the doctor arrived. She checked Baby Hazel's stomach. After checking, Baby Hazel went to the bathroom again. Then, the doctor gave her a shot, which made her cry. You need to give her a bandage, calm her down and give her a toy. The doctor said to follow his instructions after Baby Hazel ate her medicine. Level 4 - Getting ready to sleep Baby Hazel was uncomfortable because of the pain. The player needs to pat her and give her kisses. After that, spread oil through her stomach. After playing with the toy, Baby Hazel was hungry. You need to put Infant rice cereal, mashed banana, yogurt, water, a spoon, and a glass of water on the table. However, she refuses to eat because of the stomach ache. You need to give her a toy before feeding her. Wipe her mouth with tissue paper whenever she made a mess around her mouth. After the meal, give her medicine. And then, give Baby Hazel a storybook. After a while, she will feel sleepy. You need to put her to sleep. The next day, her stomach pain will be gone. Gallery BabyHazelStomachCare1.png|Title screen BabyHazelStomachCare2.png|Baby Hazel eating in level 1 BabyHazelStomachCare3.png|Baby Hazel lying in bed in level 2 BabyHazelStomachCare4.png|Baby Hazel eating medicine in level 3 BabyHazelStomachCare5.png|Baby Hazel about to eat in level 4 BabyHazelStomachCare6.png|Baby Hazel sleeping in level 4 Trivia * Baby Hazel often thinks when reading the story. The first image is from Baby Hazel Pet Care, the second the third image is from Baby Hazel Birthday Party. * The doctor's instructions are: *# Keep the child well hydrated. Administer ORS whenever required. *# Give easy to digest foods such as soups, fresh fruit juices and yogurt. *# Avoid greasy foods, milk, cheese, cakes and cookies. *# Follow medical prescriptions time to time. Errors *In Level 2, Oh is misspelled as "On". Category:Games Category:Doctor